piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure
Gold isn't the only plunder a pirate can find while wandering the Caribbean, attacking ships and fighting enemies. Along the way, various values can be acquired and collected. To display the pirate's current treasure collection, click on the Sea Chest and then the treasure icon or press U. The treasure menu will display. At the top is total gold coins and playing cards the pirate has. You will not be able to view the cards at this time, only when at a poker or blackjack table. Below is a grid displaying the treasure sets the pirate is collecting. At the beginning only two will be available, but as the pirate gains notoriety they will be able to collect elements of other treasures - after being tipped off by some of the game's characters. Each item found also adds gold to your total, but the item stays in your collection. Buried Treasure Some may find some treasure buried. You can find a buried treasure by accident, or a townsperson may tell you where to look. There are chests of riches hidden all over the Caribbean, so keep an eye out for green circles on the ground. If you see one, start digging! :Hint - You're vulnerable to attack while you dig for buried treasure, so stay alert. Treasure Collections Valuables *Amethyst (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Brass Locket (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Copper Bits (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Crystal Vase (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Emerald (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Fire Opal (Rarity: Rare) (Value: 100 gold) *Gilded Anklet (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Cuff Links (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Nugget (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Jade Toe Ring (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Onyx Pendant (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Pearl Strand (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Ruby (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Sapphire (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Silver Coin (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Small Diamond (Rarity: Rare) (Value: 100 gold) *Sparkling Necklace (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Topaz (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Turquoise Bangle (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Odds and Ends *Compass (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Cricket In Amber (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Cursed Idol (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Eerie Statue (Rarity: Rare) (Value: 100 gold) *Flute (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Glass Eye (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Glass Trinket (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gypsy Cloth (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Letter Opener (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Mouse Carving (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Navy Manacles (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Peacock Feather (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Protection Charm (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Sextant (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Shiny rock (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Shrunken Head (Rarity: Rare) (Value: 100 gold) *Silk Napkin (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Spices (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Tiny Cage (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Wood Carving (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Nine Rogues The first special treasure quest is given to you by Elizabeth Swann. The objects are actually portraits of the nine pirate lord members of The Brethren Court. Available at Notoriety 16. *Captain Barbossa (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Captain Chevalle (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Captain Jack Sparrow (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Captain Elizabeth Swann (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gentleman Jocard (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Mistress Ching (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Sao Feng (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Sri Sumjahee (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Vallenueva (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Rudyards Teeth This collection of gold teeth is said to create a map when collected. Captain Jack Sparrow sends you looking for them. Available at Notoriety 18. *Bicuspid - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Canine - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Central Incisor - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *First Molar - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Lateral Incisor - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Second Molar - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Wisdom Tooth - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Navy Decorations Will Turner sets you out after a treasure of ribbons and medals given to Royal Navy soldiers. Available at Notoriety 21. *Companion of Honor Medal (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Conspicuous Attendance (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Distinguished Obedience Pin (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Effort Ribbon (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Good Conduct Medal (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Illustrious Baton (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Noteworthy Bravery Pin (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Obsequious Order Badge (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Pirate Slayer Mark (Rarity: Rare) (Value: 100 gold) *Royal Favor (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Sash of Pleasantry (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Survivor’s Medal (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Valiant Cross (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Veteran Insignia (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) RhineworthRings Hector Barbossa clues you in to a collection of rings worn by famous pirate. Available at Notoriety 25. *Right Thumb (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Right Pinkie (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Right Middle (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Right Index (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Right Ring (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Left Thumb (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Left Pinkie (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Left Middle (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Left Index (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Left Ring (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Treasure Chess A set of gold and silver pieces are what Joshamee Gibbs sets you out after this time. Available at Notoriety 29. *Silver Bishop - 2 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Silver King - 1 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Silver Knight - 2 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Silver Pawn - 8 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Silver Queen -1 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Silver Rook - 1 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Bishop - 2 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold King - 1 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Knight - 2 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Pawn - 8 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Queen - 1 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Rook - 1 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Tia's Menagerie Tia Dalma asks you to locate a collection of small animal figures for her. Available at Notoriety 33. *Alligator Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Cockroach Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Crow Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Fly Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Flytrap Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Monkey Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Jaguar Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Rock Crab Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Scorpion Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Shark Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Snake Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Stump Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Vampire Bat Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Wasp Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Wolf Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Category:Menu Category:Quests